What Have You Brought Home?
by ConnietheCat
Summary: The Bite victim's brother laments his actions. He tells a story of his own. Will he tell more? AU. Complete. :)
1. Consequence

_"Hey...  
I don't know if you can hear me, but...  
I'm sorry.  
I don't know what I was thinking  
It was supposed to be a prank.  
After you were bitten, life wasn't good to me, either.  
Mom and Dad almost threw me out of the house  
the staff called me a murderer  
but only one man stood out  
he was dressed in purple.  
He said we tried to use mask identification  
he said someone else who had recently been fired had as well.  
My friends and I were in so much trouble  
the police were called  
Mom said I narrowly avoided a court case.  
All because of this stupid prank.  
I don't know if you noticed, but...  
I brought you your favorite toy.  
You know, Fredbear.  
My friend, Benny, the one in the Bonnie mask  
He was actually thrown out  
His parents didn't want to be seen with a son who was almost a murderer.  
But you're alive.  
Mom and Dad wouldn't let me visit you  
I had to stay locked in my room all day and night  
Dinner was served in my room for me  
Stuck in my dumb room with that dumb broken fox with that dumb flower poster and dumb magenta bed and dumb magenta lamp.  
It's not like anyone can go in there  
I certainly wouldn't want anyone to see it.  
I tried to fix that mangled fox  
Huh.  
Mangled.  
I heard they call that hunk of junk The Mangle now  
I tried to fix it  
I wanted to hang its completed body on my wall  
For you  
I want you to see it when you get back  
It healed, like our relationship  
But I couldn't  
It was broken beyond my fixing  
Reminds me of us.  
I heard the frontal lobe controls the ability to have emotion and memory and judgment and language  
That's messed up I took all those things away from you.  
Right now I feel like it should have been me  
If I didn't have emotions, I wouldn't be crying right here like this, I wouldn't be regretting my every action  
my every step  
knowing what I did  
I took advantage of those toys you took home.  
But I know what I have brought home.  
_ _ **Guilt."  
**_ _  
_He stays with his brother the whole day, saying nothing, doing nothing, just sitting there.

 ** _My favorite story I've written so far. If you want more, please ask for it!_**


	2. Dreams

_"Hey._

 _So, how has it been?_

 _I your Fredbear plush has moved from the position I last put it in,_

 _so you must have played with it_

 _right?_

 _I know you won't believe me._

 _Terrorizing you all these years_

 _over your fear of animaltronics, but_

 _I really regret what I did_

 _I managed to fix up that Toy Foxy now_

 _but, I don't think it has the meaning I wanted it to_

 _I wanted to give it to you when you woke up, but_

 _I don't think that's going to happen soon._

 _I don't know what I was thinking the other day rambling about my woes I had gone through_

 _even though they were much more tame than your punishment._

 _Lately, I've been having these nightmares._

 _I'm in your room every night, but the layout is different and its always dark_

 _It's like a lucid dream_

 _Lucid dream- a dream where you can control your actions and the dream world._

 _I wish the day of the incident was a lucid dream so I could take it back._

 _I tried to get to my room the first time, even if it meant seeing those embarrassing displays_

 _I tried_

 _What looked like Bonnie from another one of the Fazbear chains attacked me, leaping at my face_

 _through my skin_

 _through my bone_

 _through my brain_

 _It was probably nothing compared to what happened to you, though._

 _Bonnie looked terrible_

 _straight out of a nightmare, which this was already_

 _it was almost not even my dream, but someone else's._

 _Somewhere I couldn't escape._

 _I decided not to try to go out again._

 _Tiny things were on my-your bed._

 _Little Freddy Fazbears._

 _Screeching like dying pigs and with teeth sharper than a razor._

 _I found shining a light at them made them go away_

 _Suddenly, a large beeping happened_

 _it was my alarm set for six._

 _I had set it the previous night._

 _I almost forgot I had school._

 _I want to fake being sick, but..._

 _I can't talk to you right now about this. I'll save it._

 _I..."_

He warily stepped away from the hospital bed as he sensed a single movement of his brother. Hastily setting a tiny module of Toy Foxy, repaired with tape, by his brother's side, the boy walked out of the room.


	3. Out of Order

_"I almost forgot I had school._

 _that's what I was talking about that last time, huh?_

 _Well,_

 _I heard from the Doctor and mom and dad_

 _you are suffering._

 _They say you have intense nightmares._

 _Kind of like mine, huh?_

 _What am I saying_

 _it's mine who are like yours_

 _nothing should even be about me anymore._

 _At school that day,_

 _people stayed far away from me and my friends_

 _well, we aren't really friends anymore_

 _we are not hanging out anymore_

 _But we joined together when everyone cast us out._

 _Our teacher was obviously shaky around me_

 _when no one else knew the answer_

 _to the question_

 _and I did she didn't call on me_

 _Some kids beat up Benny_

 _he already had no home and now he was injured_

 _I got the worst of it though, being the leader of it all_

 _While Benny got the regular simple pummel,_

 _I gave the strongest kid in school's fist "a big kiss" just like you and Fredbear_

 _They did other things too, but I couldn't feel it_

 _it certainly wasn't worse than your pain, even though you blacked out as soon as possible._

 _there was a lot of blood, but it's fine_

 _I sewed Foxy's head back on."_

A small Foxy plush stood crookedly on the bed, alongside a Toy Foxy figure, and a Fredbear plush, all next to a small boy.


	4. Party

**_NeX T One"S Fi nAle_**

 _"Brother_

 _it happened._

 _It was all on the news._

 _I know you have a TV in here with you, did you know about it?_

 _A worker._

 _A worker did it._

 _He killed the children._

 _They couldn'_ _t find the bodies._

 _They couldn't find the culprit._

 _There was only a tiny FazBear hat._

 _They closed it down._

 _This has gone on long enough._

 _Too much violence._

 _I think it's all because of what I did._

 _I'M SURE IT WAS ALL A PRANK TO BE ON TV GO TO BED"_

 _The brother had enough. He stopped himself. Stopped himself right inside that magenta room he hated. There was a note._

 _" **I WIlL SaVe TheM."**_

Flashes shone around in the boy's mind. A room, no, a back closet, maybe a dressing room. A man dressed in purple. Putting the other one in a suit. Not a child, but practice.

This had to stop. His brother was gone too, he heard. He drifted. The boy wavered. He wasn't letting this be the end.

.

.

.

 **Flatline.**


	5. Fall

The music box played faintly into the background. The puppet crawled out of its box. It had awoken, it had to fix what was wrong. It traveled silently through the night, to the dead children.

"Give gifts..." the puppet hummed, giving small boxes to the dead children, just as it had once done to someone important before.

"Give life," it murmured, putting an "essence" of the animatronics onto them. Foxy, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie would be reborn. Justice would be served.

Wait.

There was another.

The old, dusty costume of FredBear stood in the corner. The puppet stared into its empty eyes. This was the most important gift to bear.

"Let his soul rest, let him be-" the puppet began, "-let him set us free. The harm done cannot be forgiven, if only my brother would choose to be."

A strange glow wavered around the golden bear. It's eyes glowed and it slowly came to life.

"Brother." it rumbled. "Thank you."

The puppet nodded. "You know the rules, Golden one, and now the rest will too."

Golden Freddy stood up, a loud commotion of clanks and groans. "They will know how it feels. They must be destroyed. The guards are no help, we must end them."

"No help, must end them." the four main animatronics behind the two repeated. "They could have saved us."

The puppet chuckled darkly. "They can't. They do not care."

"End them. End them. We will not rest until our revenge is taken."


End file.
